The present disclosure relates generally to a bumper assembly for a work vehicle.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., tractors, motor grader, skid steers, utility vehicle, etc.) include a bumper assembly to protect a chassis and/or a cab of the work vehicle from impacts. In addition, work vehicles often include mounting assemblies configure to couple tools (e.g. a ripper, a mower, etc.) to the work vehicle to complete certain tasks (e.g. tilling, ground working, mowing, etc.). Unfortunately, certain bumper assemblies block access to certain mounting assemblies. Accordingly, the bumper may be removed to facilitate attachment of the tool, thereby increasing the duration associated with reconfiguring a work vehicle.